Effects (name)
Effects(Easter egg) Easter eggs are special eggs that are often given to celebrate Easter or springtime. Easter eggs are common during Eastertide as they symbolize the empty tomb of Jesus. ※Effects is special eggs ⇒ Easter egg(special eggs) 10 The Wilderness(Osmunda japonica) ※Effects(Easter egg) ⇒ Easter egg(Easter or springtime) ⇒ Osmunda japonica(Young frond in spring) ⇒ The Wilderness(Osmunda japonica) The Dense Woods(Easter Bunny) The Easter Bunny or Easter Rabbit is a character depicted as a rabbit bringing Easter eggs. ※1 Effects(Easter egg) ⇒ Easter egg(Easter Bunny) ⇒ The Dense Woods(It's looks Uterus) ⇒卵(Uterus or Easter egg) and 卯(Uterus looks like Bunny) ⇒ Easter Bunny(rabbit bringing Easter eggs) . ※2 If rabbit is Uterus, Madotsuki(Borning from Uterus) and bringing Easter eggs by Madotsuki (Uterus that Easter Bunny). ※3 If Effects(Cat) is "The Easter Cat"(by Meindert De Jong New York, Macmillan 1971) ⇒ Madotsuki bringing my own Effects(Easter eggs). Effects(Easter egg (media)) A virtual Easter egg is an intentional hidden message, inside joke, or feature in a work such as a computer program, web page, video game, television program, movie, book, or crossword. ※NASU(2 Easter Eggs) ⇒ ←←→→↑↓↑↓(Konami Code) ⇒ Konami Code(Easter egg (media)) ⇒ Effects(Easter egg) Effects(Fabergé egg) A Fabergé egg (Russian: Яйца Фаберже́; yaytsa faberzhe) is a jeweled egg made by the House of Fabergé from 1885 to 1917. Most were miniature eggs that were popular gifts at Easter.[1] Effects(Bouquet of Lilies Clock) Below there is given a chronology of the eggs made for the imperial family, though there has been dispute about the dates of some eggs. An alternative chronology dates the Blue Serpent Clock Egg as made in 1895, and states that the Twelve Monograms egg is in fact the supposedly lost Alexander III Portraits egg, made in 1896. Thus, according to this chronology, the 1887 "Gold egg with clock" would be in fact lost. Easter eggs are special eggs that are often given to celebrate Easter or springtime. Easter eggs are common during Eastertide as they symbolize the empty tomb of Jesus. Effects(1899 Madonna Lily clock Egg) The Underground World(Feast of the Ascension) Ascension Day is traditionally celebrated on a Thursday, the fortieth day of Easter (following the count given in Acts 1:3), although some Roman Catholic provinces have moved the observance to the following Sunday. ※1 Effects(Easter egg) ⇒ Easter(Feast of the Ascension) ⇒ Feast of the Ascension(Ascension of Jesus into heaven. ) ⇒ The Ending(Madotsuki into heaven?) ※2 Effects(Witch) is a part in the symbolize of Christian festival(Witch-hunt) and Effects(Easter egg). 3 Madotsuki's Room(Hopi mythology) ※3 The Ending is flying "West" with sink into the sun(Hopi's Sun) in real world ⇒ Madotsuki has trashed Effects(Easter egg) in Nexus, next to The Ending is Not "East" (Not Easter, Easter egg) ⇒ But Madotsuki has Effects(Easter egg) and flying "east(Easter)" from The Underground World that Feast of the Ascension in the dream world. Effects(Easter) Easter[nb 1] (Old English Ēostre; Latin: Pascha; Greek Πάσχα Paskha, from Hebrew: פֶּסַח‎ Pesaḥ[1]) is a Christian festival and holiday celebrating the resurrection of Jesus Christ on the third day after his crucifixion at Calvary as described in the New Testament.[2][3] Easter is the culmination of the Passion of Christ, preceded by Lent, a forty-day period of fasting, prayer, and penance. ※Flew to the East(Easter) of The Mall Rooftop, dropped down and go back to Madotsuki's bed ⇒ resurrection of Madotsuki (Easter) ⇒ Effects(Easter egg) Category:Name